


Mind Body and Soul

by Yeenteen



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Hetalia, M/M, aph nordics - Freeform, argument, really cute lol, still can't make tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9095497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeenteen/pseuds/Yeenteen
Summary: Mathias woke up in bed with a figure beside him. "Decent morning today, right?"





	

Mathias woke up in bed with someone. An unfamiliar weight and warmth occupied the right side of his body, breathing at a very slow paste. Mathias hasn't opened his eyes yet, the color of his eye lids brought a dark red, light muffled by his lids, making Mathias know it was too bright if he opened his eyes. 

But now prying his eyelids open, he couldn't shift his body. The weight anchored him down into position. Looking around, his mind realized he was in his room and it was morning. He felt the body bury it's head in his neck then going back to it's still state, platinum blond hair splattered on his shoulder. 

Last night activities was… interesting. Lukas shouting at Mathias in a crazy matter, saying "you're a slob!" And "I would kick you out of this house if I could!". Berwald trying his best to hold back the Norwegian when Mathias replied "okay then I'll leave if you want." 

Berwald trying to talk to both blond men, asking Lukas to calm down before Mathias actually leaves and attempting to persuade Mathias to stay

Emil locking himself in his room, softly crying because of how much his big brothers were fighting lately, wiping his tears and praying to the gods for his family to become close again 

Lukas screaming even louder, calling Mathias an ignorant bastard, ready to charge at him and hitting him when he got the chance to get close to him,

Mathias packing clothes into a luggage, countless thoughts ran in and out of his mind, putting on his shoes and grabbing his keys, looking at Lukas with disgusted eyes, 

Timo grabbing at Mathias as he tried to walk out the door, crying and wailing "please don't leave!" 

And poor Peter sobbing under his bed, blocking his ears with his hands as he heard shouting and glass breaking, softly whispering for Timo to comfort him. 

That was all last night, each person in the house in a fit of negativity. Fortunately, Mathias decided to stay but refused to speak to Lukas. Berwald and Timo went back to sleep with a feeling of incompletion, holding Peter as he sobbed more. The little boy asked if his uncles were going to be okay, but Timo and Berwald couldn't lie to him. They didn't know. 

All last night but it was morning. Bright morning, unlike how dark last night was. All bodies laid on their beds, unlike how everyone was fuelled with anger and jumping around. Everything was calm and quiet, unlike last night. His mind was slowly spinning.

Mathias laid there thinking what the hell he was thinking last night. He remembered Lukas slamming the door as he walked by, hearing frustrated scream, thinking Lukas was forever going to be angry. But here he was, the blonde gripping the Dane with a death grip. Mathias lifted a hand to stroke his platinum hair, his head shifting more signalling for more. A hand stroked the side of Mathias' neck. 

The feeling was weird. Them cuddling after a fight was weird. Lukas moved to Mathias' room after sobbing for an insane amount of hours, whispering to Mathias' sleeping body "please don't go." And "stay with me." And curled up to the Dane. 

Mathias traced his hand to feel his curved and laid a hand on his hip, patting his hip lightly. With the other hand, he wiped his face and rubbed his eyes a bit. Laying it on his chest and closing your eyes for a second. He felt a hand grab his and held it firmly, connecting another source of heat.

He saw Lukas lay there, and felt a small heat in his soul. There he was, in your grasp, sleeping soundly. Don't you dare move one inch. Mathias remembered about he love he gave Lukas and even though Lukas didn't show his around other people, here was where he showed his love, and it's been a long time. Even though it was hot, their bodies fit like a puzzle piece. And so did their mind and soul. 

Mathias laid a kiss on Lukas' head, feeling a bit of his soul with it. Mathias remembered how much he love Lukas' mind, body and soul. Mathias closed his eyes again. But he heard:

"Decent morning today, right?" 

And he smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I devote my life to dennor. I like this actually. I haven't seen the plot line where Dennor fights again and everyone else tries to stop it. But what ever. 
> 
> Thanks for reading ;)


End file.
